


Never Let Me Go

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles woke up sweaty and panting. A dream, it was only a dream, the same he made almost every night since they came back from Mexico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

_"I'm okay, go!", said Derek, " just go, I'll be right behind you."_

Stiles hesitated, looking at the church then Derek and the church again. His friend was sitting on the ground, leaning on a rock, bleeding heavily, Braeden told him to go help Scott, she would stay with Derek. Stiles hesitated again, knowing his friend was dying and it was probably the last time he would see him. Stiles didn't want to remember him like this. Bleeding and breathing hard.

He heard a scream coming from the church. He looked at Derek one last time before running inside...

Stiles woke up sweaty and panting. A dream, it was only a dream, the same he made almost every night since they came back from Mexico. Stiles sighed. He needed to something about it, he had enough nightmares when he was possessed by the Nogitsune, he definitely didn't need more now that everybody was safe (or almost, losing Allison still hurt like hell).

He knew Derek was safe, he knew he had survived his injuries and became a wolf like his mom and sister were. Usually, Stiles turned around and would go back to sleep. But tonight he was tossing and turning, feeling uneasy.

Against better judgment he reached for his phone on the nightstand and dialed Derek's number. He needed to hear his voice. Stiles looked at his alarm clock, it indicated 3:16am, Derek was going to kill him for waking him up in the middle of the night.

"Stiles?," answered a muffled voice after the third ring. He didn't sound angry and for a couple of seconds all Stiles could do was to listen to Derek breathe. He wanted to be sure he wasn't dreaming again and Derek was really alive.

"Stiles, are you okay?", he sounded concerned.

" I am, but are you?"

"Yeah,of course I am, I was sleeping. Why did you decided 3am was a good time to call me though?"

Stiles hesitated, he wasn't sure he was ready for this conversation.

" I, uh, I had a nightmare", Stiles took a pause before continuing, "a nightmare about you dying, about what happened at the church."

Stiles took a deep breath.

"I was, I was so scared, fuck, I'm still scared Derek."

"Is it why you called?"

"Yes."

" Unlock your window, I'm coming to see you."

"You know you can use the door now..."

"I know, I don't want to wake your dad."

Stiles sit in his bed, playing a game on his phone, waiting anxiously for Derek. Thank god, he didn't have to wait too long. Barely 15 minutes later, Derek was sitting in front of him. Stiles took Derek's hands between his, feeling bold. Maybe because it was the middle of the night, the room dim around them. Only lit by the lamp on the nightstand. Stiles knew he would never have the courage to do that in the middle of the day.

"I was so scared Derek, when I woke up I thought I had lose you for real. I couldn't stand the idea of not having you in my life."

"Stiles, why were you so worried about me, it's been weeks. You knew I was safe."

Stiles closed his eyes.

"I know okay, I know but I spent months not knowing what was real, I was scared I was hallucinating again, I had to call you, I had to make sure, and don't ever do that again I'm in love with you, you can't die, okay, you just can't do this to me asshole. "

"What did you said?," Derek was just staring at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell Derek? Were you not listening to me?"

"I love you, too. And I promise you to try my best at not getting murdered. "

"Oh! Oh yeah, I love you, i guess i said it...wait what, you love me?"

Stiles jumped from his bed to Derek's lap and kissed him as Derek laughed into the kiss.

" You know," Stiles said between two kisses, "since only your psycho exes tried to kill you, I think you're safe with me."

Derek rolled his eyes before kissing Stiles again.


End file.
